Beautiful Secrets
by AzTec999
Summary: JuviaXJelllalfic. A completely wasted and heartbroken Juvia found herself sleeping in one of the elegant rooms of a mansion. But what she didn't expect was learning upon who the real owner is… Romance/Drama/Mystery TOTAL CRACK. AU.
1. When It Rains, It Pours

**Title:** Beautiful Secrets

**Summary:** JuviaXJelllalfic. A completely wasted and heartbroken Juvia found herself sleeping in one of the elegant rooms of a mansion. But what she didn't expect was learning upon who the _real _owner is… Romance/Drama/Mystery TOTAL CRACK. AU.

**Character/s:** [Juvia L. Jellal S.]

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Mystery

**Rating:** T (as of the moment)

**(A/N: Yeah, I'm really losing my sanity as I write this. But hey, I like experimentation. And I love crack pairings. So yay for crack pairings! Don't worry I'm still a Gruvia and Jerza fan. But I like fresh ideas and characters so here it is. Also, this is my first fairy tail fanfic so forgive me if some of the characters are quite OOC. Constructive criticisms are appreciated. And so flames. 'cause I'm a dragon slayer).**

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Didn't own them. Just this abnormal story.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**When It Rains, It Pours**

**By: Aztec999**

* * *

"**HAS ANYONE OF YOU SEEN JUVIA YET?"** Lucy asked worriedly as she looked at the heavy rain outside followed by a thunderstorm. She glanced at her friends then saw them shook their heads in unison. She sighed in defeat. Cana looked uncharacteristically clear-headed and somber. Natsu was staring plainly at the heavy rainfall outside the window. Mirajane was unusually quiet and serious as she cleans the glasses that were used by the customers a while ago. Master Makarov just looked contemplatively at the _lovely scenery _outside. While Erza just stared strangely at Gray. There was a blank and solemn look on her face. Lucy was getting worried and even _more worried _as each second had passed by. They already knew that the sudden surge of heavy rainfall was caused by none other than Juvia. _But none of them knew why. _She looked apprehensively at Gray.

Gray just looked outside. There was a stiff and stern expression on his face. However, Lucy cannot discern his thoughts. There was an unreadable expression on his face. She was getting perplexed and left out at the whole situation. She was certainly missing out something.

"Hey Gray, don't you even know where Juvia is? I mean, everyone knows that she certainly hangs out with you all the time." Lucy looked uneasily at Gray. However, he didn't respond to her. He continued to stare outside the window. She mentally sighed. She was getting nowhere.

"Oi stripper! Lucy just asked you a question! Are you deaf? You should know where your loyal partner is! I can't believe you're such a douche!" Natsu yelled. It wasn't even personal, just to make him respond to them.

"Natsu!" Lucy cast him a chiding look which he just ignored as always.

Normally, Gray would yell back and a fight would ensue. But Gray just looked at Natsu for a moment, briefly annoyed.

"Will you just shut up?"

He turned and walked towards the door outside.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked in alarm.

"Outside." Gray replied tersely then left.

They momentarily stared at the spot where Gray had left. Each one of them had a worried look at their faces.

"_I hope that you're doing that right thing Gray." _Erza thought apprehensively.

* * *

**JUVIA WALKED HAPHAZARDLY AROUND THE BLOCK **as the tears continued to stream down her face. She was crying/laughing as she strolled around. She must be losing her mind. Her emotions were in uproar and so was the rain. She couldn't find the exact words to describe her agony at the moment. She completely understood that Gray was not obligated to return her feelings and as sure as hell that he hasn't any obligations to follow her little requests. But it still hurt like hell when he didn't appear on the dinner date she'd arranged for the two of them. It was like a hard slap on the face.

"_Gary-sama! She waved cheerily and rushed towards him._

_He was talking to someone when he turned to her._

_He stopped talking at Lucy and looked nonchalantly at her. "Juvia." He said casually to her._

"_Hello Juvia!" Lucy greeted her amiably._

_Juvia felt a wave of jealousy and irritation surged through her when she saw whom he was talking to. But she tried to quash it. Now was not the time. She would make sure that she would achieve her goal this day with Gray. She greeted her seriously before turning to Gray. "Amh, Gray-sama would you like to accompany Juvia tomorrow night at the dinner she'd prepared?" Juvia asked shyly but there was an eagerness in her voice._

"_Uh sure Juvia. Just tell me where and when." He replied nonchalantly before he turned to Lucy and began speaking to her again._

_She didn't know if he was serious or not but she didn't mull it over. She was too happy to simply worry about such things._

"_All right Gray-sama! I'll be expecting you there Gray-sama!" Juvia answered cheerfully._

_But the evening came and he was still nowhere in sight._

_She tried to brush off her worries and anxieties away and thought that Gray must be late._

_However, 30 minutes had passed._

_1 hour had passed._

_2 hours had passed._

_3 hours had passed._

_And he wasn't still around._

_Or rather, he never came._

_It was like an indirect rejection to her._

_She never drank alcohol in her whole life but right now she felt like she really needed it. She grabbed the bottle of whiskey that was set on the table and instantly gulped it._

_And she grabbed another from the cooler. And another….._

And this is what had led her to her current condition right now.

She was downright intoxicated and she couldn't see straight and where the hell she was heading right now. She staggered behind and finally fell onto the ground with a thud.

* * *

**GRAY GRIPPED HIS UMBRELLA TIGHTLY **as he searched frantically for Juvia across the streets of Magnolia. Damn. He should know better than to jilt her invitation to him.

His eyes wandered desperately from all around the area. It was getting late and the heavy rain was making it more difficult for him to see her. Why the hell didn't he went there? Damn. He felt like a total jerk for leading her on. They wouldn't have reached a situation like this if he didn't act like a total asshole and coward towards her. He had known already her _feelings _towards him. She was very open and wasn't afraid to show her affections towards him. He on the other hand….. He shook his head in defeat. He'd didn't want to dwell on that thought right now. It makes him feel like a total idiot.

If he finds her tonight, he would really talk to her…no… _they _would really talk and settle the real score between the two of them.

A girl with a long, blue straight hair was walking at the opposite side of the street with an umbrella on her right hand. That looks like….

"Juvia!" he yelled but the rain was pouring heavily and she didn't seem to hear his voice so he rushed towards her.

He caught her wrist and tried to stop her.

"Juvia! I've been looking all over for—"he stopped midsentence when the girl faced him with a shocked expression on her face. He was also clearly surprised that it wasn't Juvia.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that. I thought that you're my missing friend." He quickly apologized and turned around a corner without waiting for the girl's response.

"_Damn it Juvia. Where are you?" _he thought in desperation.

* * *

**HE WALKED CASUALLY ALONG THE STREETS IN MAGNOLIA** with an umbrella in his left hand. He didn't expect that the rain this day would be so hard. But then again the weather was always _unpredictable. _As he continued to walk on, he suddenly noticed a woman sprawled on the ground.

He quickly rushed towards her direction and was completely surprised to see who it was. Wasn't she one of the former allies of the Phantom Lord? Was she called Juvia the Rainwoman? But she was a member of the Fairy Tail guild now. He vaguely remembered that he had seen her at the Grand Magic Games accompanied by the two ice mages from Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale. She was one of the most excellent and skillful water mages there.

But right now…. She looked… terrible.

He smelled liquor all over her. He sighed and then picked her up. The unconscious woman groaned but didn't protest further.

"Gray-sama….." she mumbled under her breath.

He smiled dryly. It looks like the rain isn't going to stop so soon.

* * *

**THE BRIGHT RAYS OF THE SUN THAT REFLECT** inside the window slowly reached up to the sleeping form of Juvia. The woman opened up her eyes blearily and woke up with a pounding head ache. Dear God, was this they called a _hangover_? She swore that she wouldn't touch any alcohol again. She continued to clutch at her head in misery.

That's the time when she studied her surroundings around her. Elegant chandeliers hanging above the ceiling, beautiful paintings that were suspended across the walls, a small but exquisite looking terrace nearby the window and an enormous waterbed that she was currently sleeping at the whole night. But an _important question _had emerged throughout her wandering thoughts: Whose bedroom was this? And….. Where was she anyway?

The last time she remembered was that she was _almost _crawling at the streets of Magnolia because of her inebriation. She had literally _black out _in the middle of a heavy rainfall. Who brought her here? As if quietly answering her confusing thoughts, a delicate silhouette of a shadow comes into view.

"Good morning Juvia. I'm glad that you're awake." A cool and gentle male voice had greeted her from the doorway.

She whipped her head around to see who it was but her jaw almost dropped onto the ground at the person she saw there.

"Y-you?" Juvia croaked out.

* * *

**(A/N: *evil smirk*. Wanna know what happens next? Review, fave then alert this crazy story and you'll probably get more chapters. *winks*).**


	2. Come Gentle The Dawn

**(A/N: Whoa... Didn't expect that I would generate many reactions from you readers at my unusual story with my strange pairing! But nevertheless, I'm flattered! Thank you for the support readers! And without further ado, my I present to you my next chapter. Also, take note the title of this chapter came from one of my favourite harlequin romances by Lindsay Mckenna, Come Gentle the Dawn. I know you didn't care but I wanted to blabber it. So okay here we go. Accepting constructive criticisms. And so are flames. 'Cause I'm a dragon slayer).**

**Disclaimer: **If I own Fairy Tail, Juvia and Jellal would be my two main characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Come Gentle the Dawn**

**By: Aztec999**

* * *

**JUVIA CONTINUED TO GAWK AT** the man in front of her. It looks like she had seen a ghost.

"Mysto—err— I mean J-Jellal-san?" Juvia exclaimed incredulously.

"W-what are you doing here?" She added in askance.

Jellal chuckled under his breath. If it hadn't been for her genuine shock on her face upon seeing him, he would've think that she was throwing back a joke on him.

"What kind of question is that Juvia? Of course I live here." Jellal reminded her lightly.

Realization suddenly hit Juvia like a ton of bricks. If he lives here, then he's the one who brought her here and..._dressed her. _Upon learning this, she instantaneously got up and studied herself and the _clothes that she was wearing._ Her knees were starting to turn like jelly that she unconsciously sat again at the side of the bed. Her face was turning like a ripe tomato just as she found out that she _was dressed in one of his oversized t shirts_. _With no undergarments. At all._ She wanted to crawl under a rock and _lived there._

As if reading her mind, Jellal laughed airily.

"Don't worry Juvia; I didn't take advantage of you when you're asleep. I'm not that kind of person." Jellal reassured her then winked at her which caused her to blush even further.

"All right Juvia believes you Jellal-san. But how did you find Juvia and brought her to his house?" Juvia asked uneasily. Her face was still burning in mortification.

"I know that you have many questions in your mind right now, but can we eat breakfast first? It's still early in the morning and it wouldn't hurt if we try." Jellal offered his hand to her to get up.

"Ahm, all right Jellal-san. Whatever you say."

Just as she reached out for his hand, a sudden bolt of electric shock hit her senses. She immediately pulled it out much to Jellal's surprised.

"Is there anything wrong?" He asked, clearly concerned.

"Ah no Jellal-san! There's nothing wrong with Juvia! It's just that Juvia wanted to fix herself first before she eats breakfast with Jellal-san!" Juvia quickly reasoned out.

Jellal just stared at her for a few seconds then gave her a small smile. "All right. You can use your clothes. They are already dry clean. I'm going to wait for you in the dining hall. Just turned left below the living area okay?" he instructed her mildly.

"Thank you Jellal-san." She said bashfully.

"You're very welcome Juvia." He replied smilingly then winked at her.

Juvia didn't know why but her heart nearly jumped out of her throat because of that.

* * *

**JELLAL CONTINUED TO STARE AT** the ceiling as he sat at the chair at the dining table waiting for Juvia. Juvia. A small smile slowly tugged at his lips as he thought of her. He was clearly amused at her antics. She was easy to tease. He can generate many reactions from her from a simple dropped of a verbal bomb. So childlike and innocent, he couldn't help but to be reminded of _her _when they were still kids. The way she blushed, stutter, and even _smile._ Her lovely image would suddenly float into his mind: _Erza._

At the sudden thought of her, his light mood suddenly changed from being nostalgic to being... _Sad. _If only life was that simple, he would immediately appear right in front of her doorstep asking her to start all over again. But he can't. He smiled dryly. This is the price he has to pay for all of the sins that he committed not only to her but also to the other people as well. If he can only turn back the time...

"Jellal-san." A soft female voice had echoed around the dining hall, interrupting his thoughts.

He turned around to see the smiling form of Juvia in front of him. He _almost gaped _at her. Her long, wavy, blue hair was naturally cascading below her shoulders and she didn't wear it in an immaculate curly ones. Her sapphire irises had that vibrant glow when she looked at him and her soft, plump rosy lips were curled into a polite but disarming smile for him. She looked like a... _goddess._

"Ah, Jellal-san?" Juvia called out to him in a courteous manner.

He was snapped out of his brief flight of imagination when she heard her respectful voice. He blinked up at her. What the hell just happened to him?

"Ah, Juvia. Good thing your here. Have a seat." He immediately got up and grabbed a chair for her.

Damn. He must've looked like an idiot in front of her. What the hell possessed him to _gawk _at her like that? She must've felt uncomfortable in him. Or not. It's a good thing that she didn't notice it though.

"Thank you Jellal-san. Juvia appreciates your act of courteousness." Juvia remarked gratefully. Her eyes were widening like saucers as she saw the meal that was laid out in front of her. It was like a _buffet meal for ten people. _

"Chivalry isn't dead." Jellal replied smoothly.

Juvia couldn't help but to smile at that. She didn't know that he could be a smooth talker sometimes.

The next few minutes, however, they spent eating in silence. With Juvia occasionally throwing curious but cautious glances at him at which she had wanted to say something important but her tongue quickly curling back.

Jellal was in no hurry though. He waited patiently and continued to eat casually as if it was an ordinary day.

Unable to hold any longer, Juvia finally blurted out, "How did you find me and managed to get me into your bedroom?"

If it wasn't for Juvia's innocence and naiveté he would've thought otherwise. He couldn't help but to inwardly smirk at that.

Jellal threw a sideway glance at her before he resumed eating.

"I found you sprawled onto the grounds of the Magnolia Street under a heavy rainfall last night. You were reeking of alcohol." Jellal answered her casually.

"Oh." Juvia replied weakly. She was clearly embarrassed about her previous state in which he found her.

"You kept talking to yourself and mumbling about something like Gray-sama or something like that. If it hadn't for the influence of alcohol, I'd say you were being delusional." Jellal tried to humour her but failed miserably when Juvia stopped slicing the grilled lamb and looked down at her lap. Her eyes were serenely downcast.

He immediately felt sorry for her.

"You're right Jellal-san. Juvia is being delusional at that moment. When one expects for her love to be returned, the opposite just happens." Juvia said sadly.

He immediately regretted at the light but stupid comment that he hurled at her. He really didn't have a good sense of humour.

"Look Juvia, I didn't mean to upset you okay? Just forget what I said." Jellal cast an apologetic look at her.

"No, Jellal-san. I should be the one saying sorry to you for all the troubles that I've caused to you." Juvia quickly protested.

"No Juvia its fine. I didn't mind at all." Jellal immediately assured her.

"And I just wanted to say thank you to you for saving me last night." Her face immediately brightened up and Jellal had to wonder if he did really saw the sadness in her eyes a while ago.

"By the way Jellal-san do visit our guild sometime so I could pay you back by catering to you. You could also visit Erza-san there." Juvia offered graciously.

Jellal's mood quickly deteriorated when he heard _Erza's _name escaped her lips. Just the thought of her brought back painful and unwanted memories from him.

Juvia saw a flash of hurt and guilt crossed his eyes. She felt an immediate pang of regret of mentioning Erza's name to him. Of course, he still felt awful at what he'd done to her but it would take a long time before the wounds of the past would heal completely.

"Ahm, J-jellal-san I'm sorry that I've mentioned Erza-san to you—"

Jellal mildly cut her off by saying, "No, no Juvia it's all right but I think it would take some time before I could visit your guild again." He smiled at her but it didn't reach his eyes.

She clearly understood him though. Just like him, she wasn't ready to face the painful truth that Gray didn't love her.

"I understand Jellal-san. But the guild is always open for you if ever you wanted to come." She smiled gently at him.

Jellal didn't know but for a fleeting moment, he felt comforted at her reassuring words. And he couldn't help but to smile back at her.

And that was the start of their long but interesting conversation...

* * *

"**WHAT? YOU DIDN'T FOUND HER?"** Erza scowled at Gray to which the latter just shook his head in response.

Lucy continued to pace around the room in an agitated manner.

"Hey Luce, will you stop walking around? It makes my head spin." Natsu complained.

"Yeah Lucy. Can't you just relax a little" I'm sure Juvia is in good shape and can take care of herself." Mirajane added hopefully.

But this didn't pacified Lucy and just fuelled up her agitation and concern even more. "Well, how can I relax?" Lucy snapped but quickly caught herself and tried to calm herself.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that but I mean there's a raging storm last night and we didn't even get a glimpse of her." She added in frustration.

Natsu and Mirajane just threw a sympathetic look at her.

Meanwhile, Gray also looked like frustrated as hell even though he tried not to show it. His face was grim and he balled his fists tightly that it might drip out of blood.

"I guess we needed to add a patrol group—"

Erza stopped midsentence when she heard the mild creaking of the door to which the others also stared at.

Everybody was quickly surprised and gaped at the person who's standing at the doorway like they had just seen a ghost. Especially Gray. He looked like he had just been hit by a truck.

"Hello guys. I'm back."

* * *

**(A/N: Okay readers? So how was it? Was it bad or not? OOC? Sorry again if it was. Need your opinions and shout outs so I could update faster).**


End file.
